


On the Balcony

by notjustalittlegirl



Series: Remains Verse [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, But not much plot, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Last night of freedom, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Remains Verse, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, possible voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: An extension of the scene from Chapter 15 of Remains where Echo and Roan have a conversation, leading to something more, on the balcony the night before the Games.You should definitely have read up to Chapter 15 of Remains.





	On the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this into a series. I wanted to include this scene in the main story, but the chapter would have absolutely been too long if I had kept it in. Thus, this thing was born.

Echo supposed that they must've had the same idea. Anyone who sleep couldn't seem to find would've. A warm night, a balcony overlooking a glimmering city, and the promise of some solitude and time to collect one's thoughts. Except, solitude, seemed to be in short supply on District Two's balcony.

When she had slid open the door leading to the only breath of fresh air available to her, it had been to find a broad back facing towards the cityscape, hair pulled into a low bun. Sighing, she turned her back, hoping to avoid a conversation, something which at this point would only serve to distract her.

"Is that you, Echo?" 

He hadn't even turned around.

"Yes. Goodnight, Roan. See you in the morning."

"No!"

The tone of his voice made her turn and face him, only to find him looking back at her with an air of desperation, the lights of the city glimmering in his eyes. "Echo," he said. "Will you... I suppose I wouldn't mind some company."

She looked at him, then towards the sliding glass door. Then back at him. With the thought of sleep still a distant dream, Echo walked forward and plopped down beside Roan. It might, she thought, be nice to have someone to talk to.

"It's a warm night," Roan commented absently.

She nodded. There was no more conversation for a time. The two tributes simply stared at the city, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Echo."

"What?"

"I... You have to promise not to laugh at me. Or to think of me any differently."

"I promise."

The lie came easily- he had to know that in less than 12 hours, any promises they made now or had ever made would lose all meaning.

"I don't really know what's going to happen tomorrow." 

She wised he could take the words back. If there was something she'd rather not talk about, it was the fact that she had no idea either. But words, once spoken, tended to linger in the air until they got a response.

"Ro." He turned to look at her, but she kept her gaze fixed on the brilliant city surrounding them. "You can't fucking talk like that. Even think it. You know all it'll do is get you killed. Hell, if you said that in there, I'd have to take you out myself just to save a shred of pride for Two." 

Roan seemed to wilt next to her. "I know. I'm sorry, Echo." 

She could feel his gaze slide down to study his lap, and the part of his skin that she was touching flushed with what could only be shame. Awkwardness hung heavy in the air between them as Echo moved her hand ever so slightly so that it rested on her own knee instead of pressed against Roan's side.

"Well," he said, finally shifting and making to rise. "I should get some rest."

As Roan stood, his eyes inadvertently locked with hers. They stared. This time, Echo, suddenly feeling extraordinarily naked in her camisole and shorts, was the one to break the silence.

"Stay? I... I think I'd like to not be alone tonight?"

His eyes dropped from hers and locked onto her lips. His mouth opened, maybe to ask for permission, but before he could get the words out, she had leapt to her feet and thrown herself on him. It didn't matter that they were on a 2nd floor balcony, where anyone with half decent eyesight could see them. All that mattered was the pure physicality of it- Roan's hands wrapping themselves around Echo's braids, using them to pull her closer. Echo's fingernails marking red trails as they raked down Roan's back. The weakness of their knees causing the kiss to fall down to the balcony floor. As they pulled apart to take a gasp of air, Roan's low voice wound its way into Echo's ear.

"Anything you don't want?"

She didn't even have to think before she was wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling the beginnings of his erection poke at her ass.

"Just fuck me."

Still keeping one hand tangled in her hair, Roan used the other to pull at Echo's camisole. Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do to remove it while his other hand remained occupied, and he managed to do was pull the fabric every which way. It rubbed against her hardening nipples, and all Echo could do was moan and shove her lips back to Roan's as she felt herself getting wetter from both the stimulation and the closeness of his body. Finally, fed up with trying to get the garment over Echo's head, Roan simply released his grip on her hair and yanked. There was a ripping noise as the fabric tore, and Echo's breasts were suddenly exposed to Roan's hungry gaze. Her nipples hardened upon exposure to the night air, warm as it was, and this gave her partner the perfect opportunity to pull his lips away from Echo's and wrap them around her right nipple. He swirled his tongue, and Echo couldn't stop herself from moaning. It had been so long since she'd felt this. His cock had grown even harder beneath her, and he was grinding against her even as he sucked.

"Fuck," she whispered, unwrapping her legs from around Roan's waist and ungracefully falling to the ground on her knees. Although her nipples ached for more stimulation, all Echo could think about was the bulge in Roan's pyjama pants. He looked down at her, lust brimming in his pupils. His calloused hand reached down an pulled out his cock.

Echo had never thought she was the kind of girl who would find herself on her knees, practically salivating for cock. But, she supposed there was something about this moment, her and the boy who would be her cautious ally in the morning, together on the last free night of one of their lives. So, she thought to herself, fuck it. She reached forward, wrapping her lithe hand around Roan's thick cock. He grunted, but let her set the pace. He didn't have to wait long. Echo leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the tip. It wasn't too much of a stretch yet, but as she took it deeper, Roan's cock began to felt like an invasion in her throat. However, it was a welcome invasion. She moved her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip, and Roan lost it. His hands tangled into her hair again and he shoved her forward on his cock until her nose was pressed up against his pubic hair and her chin against his balls. Echo choked, gagging as he held her in a deepthroat position. His eyes were screwed tight in pleasure, but the sound of her gagging seemed to snap him out of it, and he pulled her off his cock, allowing her lungs to take in a much needed gulp of air. "Fuck, Echo! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Roan!" 

Echo coughed, leaning forward to take his cock back into her mouth. "I'm not going to fucking break." 

With that, Roan shoved his cock back into Echo's mouth, pushing in until it hit the back of her throat again. She moaned around it and his hands tangled back into her hair, using it to fuck her face on his cock. She reached around to fondle his heavy balls, and felt them starting to tighten up. Before Roan could come, Echo wrapped her fist around the base of his cock and pulled herself away.

"Not yet."

Roan growled in frustration, but let Echo pull him down to the floor of the balcony with her. When he looked at her, he could tell just how wet she was- rubbing her thighs together unconsciously in an attempt to get some sort of friction, which clearly wasn't enough. He grabbed her legs, one huge hand on each of her muscular thighs, and pulled them apart. Roan could smell Echo's arousal, and he saw her pussy clenching around itself, begging for something inside. Using her legs to pull her closer to him, Roan bent down and shoved two fingers into Echo. She moaned in pleasure, squeezing her walls around his thick fingers.

Encouraged, he began shoving them in and out, fucking into her and enjoying the feel of her arousal. He slipped a third finger inside, stretching her wider.

"Jesus, Ro!"

"Yeah? Does that feel good?"

Echo glared at him, clearly not in the mood to answer his question with anything that wasn't more fingers in her cunt.

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Echo barely managed to suppress an eye roll before Roan was fingerfucking her again, spreading the digits out and curling them, trying to make her scream. And, as much as she enjoyed the thickness of his fingers pounding her, she couldn't help but wish for something else inside her.

"Fuck me, Roan!" 

He gave her a grin that could almost have been described as goofy, if it weren't for the lusty undertone in his eyes as they raked back and forth across her body, exposed not only to him but to any Capitol passerby that decided to look up, and, she was sure, to a million cameras monitoring their every action.

"I am."

"You know what I fucking mean! " 

She made a noise as he pulled his fingers slowly out of her pussy, making sure to brush the wetness just under her clit. Her pussy clenched around nothing, and she felt so empty. Then, he was pulling on his cock, jerking it back to full hardness as he lined it up with her pussy. They both moaned breathily as the head pushed inside, her hot walls thrilled to have something beside her own wetness to clench around. Roan wasted very little time before he thrust his cock fully inside of her, unworried for any pain such a sudden intrusion might have caused his partner. And, he didn't need to worry at all. It was uncomfortable for a moment, but once Roan started thrusting, Echo threw her head back and moaned again, canting her hips forward to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck, Echo! You're so fucking tight!"

Echo was by no means a virgin, sweaty romps after training with boys and girls alike back in District Two had seen to that, but she had never had anything quite as big as Roan's cock inside of her cunt before. It was a stretch, but it was one that she welcomed. The pain, mingling with the pleasure, made her feel alive for the first time in a while, maybe since she had first boarded the train back in District Two. 

She and Roan moved together wordlessly, the warmth of their combined bodies mixing with the warmth of the night to create heat. Sweat dripped down their foreheads, mingling in hair as lips found each other. Roan tasted like the wine they'd had with dinner, and Echo knew he could probably taste the strawberries on her tongue. All pain dissolved as the curve of Roan's cock found her sweet spot, and she bit down on their combined lips. He winced, but didn't pull away, letting her approach the peak of pleasure.

His cock pistoned into her, thrust after rapid thrust, for what could have been thirty seconds or could have been an eternity. All they could feel was each other. 

Feeling herself growing closer and closer, Echo reached a hand down to play with her clit, only to have it brushed away by Roan's bigger one. The rough pad of his thumb ran circles over it, and she bucked up into his hand. His thrusts grew faster, and she knew that they were both close. 

"Harder!" 

It didn't take him long to comply, rubbing her clit faster and faster in time with his thrusts. The pressure of Roan's rough hand on the bundle of nerves, combined with the thrusts of his large cock, made her throw her head back and clench her cunt around him as she came hard.

It was nothing if not the best orgasm she'd had in her life. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she arched her back, wrapping her arms around Roan's neck and squeezing to try and keep his cock inside her. This triggered Roan's own orgasm, and he shot ropes of cum into her cunt. If she hadn't cum already, this would have sealed the deal. 

"Shit," he whispered, burying his sweaty face against her shoulder. "I wasn't... No condom." 

Echo growled, not yet ready to return to reality. 

"Who fucking cares? I'll _deal_ with it, when I get out." 

Roan didn't bother to argue with her, not even to say that _he_ would be the one to escape the arena, just pressed an uncharacteristically tender kiss to his partner's cheek and drifted off to sleep, cock still bare and rubbing against her muscular leg. It didn't take Echo much longer to follow and, as she drifted off, she allowed herself just one moment to wonder how on Earth she was going to be able to kill this boy. 

In the morning, they would be awoken by the beginning of the dawn, as well as the horrified shriek of their escort as she found them.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next chapter of Remains is coming soon!


End file.
